By using mounting supports such as printed circuit boards (PCBs) of a flexible type, having a strip structure for example, for the mounting of light radiation sources such as LEDs, it is possible to make flexible light fixtures in which the support can be flexed in a “vertical” direction, in other words in an orthogonal plane relative to the plane of extension of the support.
However, it is practically impossible to flex or bend this type of support in the plane of extension of the support.
Furthermore, flexible board supports are often limited to operation with low-power components. In this connection, the inventors have observed that even the use of light radiation sources such as side emitting LEDs is in fact constrained by the intrinsically low luminous flux of these components, causing the range of applications to be limited.
The inventors have also observed that, in order to extend the possibility of application to trajectories including acute angles, for example in order to create lighting configurations of special shapes, if common types of lighting modules such as LED modules are used, it is necessary to use special connectors or wire bonding, resulting in a rather low level of adaptability.